Little Big Head Man
" | nextaired = "Absolute Power" }} "Little Big Head Man" is the fifth episode of the third season of , and the 46th of the overall series. It depicts the return of both Mr. Mxyzptlk and Bizarro. Finding the loophole that he only promised not to bother Superman, Mr. Mxyzptlk incites anger against Superman in Bizarro and sets him against his enemy. Now Superman must deal with his angry clone while Mr. Mxyzptlk learns a lesson he'll never forget. Plot Things are peaceful on Bizarro's world. He flies over his own version of Metropolis made of rocks and plants. Bizarro then "accidentally" knocks a boulder down a hill and saves a log from the rock. However, he looks back and sees that the boulder destroyed more than he saved. He leaves deciding he'll save more people later. introduces himself to Bizarro.]] Bizarro returns to his home on the North Pole and says hello to stone statues he made in effigies to Superman, Luthor, Jor-El, Lara-El, and Lois. Bizarro sits down to "watch TV" but he then hears a shrill voice claiming that it "can't take it anymore". Bizarro turns to see the Lois statue talking to him. Mr. Mxyzptlk then reveals himself and tells Bizarro that Superman only fooled him because he was jealous of Bizarro's powers. He then shows Bizarro a false image of Superman calling him a "great big dummy". Superman and all his friends laugh and Bizarro is angered to the point where he decides to go to Earth and fight for his honor. With his plan working so far, Mr. Mxyzptlk teleports him to Earth. Bizarro starts searching Metropolis demanding to know where Superman is. Eventually, Mr. Mxyzptlk tells him that he should check the Daily Planet. Bizarro arrives at the building and confronts Lois. When Clark tries to settle things, Bizarro throws him out of the window. Superman arrives soon afterwards and confronts Bizarro. However, Bizarro attacks him and hurls him into the road. Mr. Mxyzptlk reveals himself to Superman but claims that he hasn't gone back on his word. Before things can go on, however, Bizarro resumes the attack. The fight takes the super pair into the museum where Mr. Mxyzptlk revels in the chaos. Gsptlsnz soon arrives and warns him that the tribunal won't like what he's done. Mr. Mxyzptlk dismisses this and is immediately brought before the tribunal. defends her husband.]] The tribunal confronts Mr. Mxyzptlk with his greatest crime of going back on his word. Gsptlsnz tries to defend him as his lawyer, pleading insanity, but the tribunal just turns her into a tree. They then sentence Mr. Mxyzptlk to three months on Earth without his powers. If he has performed good deeds for those he tormented, he will be allowed back. Gsptlsnz is then restored to her normal form, while Mxyzptlk is sent back to Earth. The fight continues on Earth and Mr. Mxyzptlk finds himself caught into the middle of it, unable to intervene without his powers. Superman tries to calm Bizarro but Bizarro refuses to listen to him. The fight goes outside and Superman is thrown into an electrical tower. Weakened by the electricity, he is tied up in the steel cables and Bizarro claims victory. The SCU arrives and attacks Bizarro with a bullet powerful enough to make him fall. They then fire a weapon using concentrated sound waves. Bizarro is badly hurt and flees the scene. He meets up with Mr. Mxyzptlk but the imp can no longer help him. After getting rid of Mr. Mxyzptlk, Bizarro is attacked again and is hurt to the point of near death. Figuring there is no other option, Maggie orders his termination. However, Superman arrives and saves Bizarro. Bizarro realizes Superman was telling the truth and stops fighting. All the same, Superman gives Bizarro a gas grenade to put him to sleep. Superman then confronts Mr. Mxyzptlk and decides on a punishment for him. .]] Back on Bizarro's planet, the "people" of his city have their "protector" back. Bizarro calls to Mr. Mxyzptlk, who is battered and dirty, to ensure that the scene is ready. To top this off, he is nearly hit by the boulder that Bizarro pushes down. Mr. Mxyzptlk decides to quit but is soon attacked by Krypto who chase him into a tree. Back in his fortress, Superman watches this with great satisfaction. Background information Home video releases * * Superman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) * Superman Super-Villains: Bizarro (DVD) * Best of Warner Bros. 25 Cartoon Collection: DC Comics (DVD) Production notes * When Gsptlsnz gets turned into a coconut tree, there's a full screen frame of a fire explosion, which is reused footage from "Where There's Smoke" when Volcana blasted Superman with a fire ball in the parking lot. This is used again when she is restored to her normal self. Production inconsistencies * When Bizarro smashes a totem pole against Superman and chases him outside the museum, the pole is clearly intact then goes back to being broken in the next shot. Trivia * This is Mr. Mxyzptlk's last appearance in the DC Animated Universe. He was intended to appear later in , but the producers simply never got around to writing an episode for him. * This is Bizarro's last appearance in the show. * The series' theme is heard as a warped version at the beginning of the episode. * In the commentary for "Mxyzpixilated" on the Superman: The Animated Series, Volume Two (DVD) set, the writers mentioned how they thought that this episode only looked good on paper. * The name of the Fifth Dimension is revealed to be Zrff (rhymes with "surf"). * One of the pieces of evidence brought to the tribunal is a copy of [[w:c:dcdatabase:Action Comics Vol 1 80|Action Comics #80]]. * The square planet in Bizarro's fortress of solitude is a reference to the Silver Age Bizarro-World, Htrae. Cast Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Comedic episodes Category:Superman: The Animated Series episodes Category:Episodes written by Robert Goodman Category:Episodes written by Paul Dini